KAMX
KAMX (105.7 MHz "Energy 105.7") is a commercial FM radio station in Amarillo, Texas and broadcasts a Top 40/CHR format. Owned by Studio Networks, its studios are located in Downtown Amarillo with its sisters. History Early days as KXAL KWLI was founded in 1990 with the call sign KXAL. At that time, it was owned by Clear Channel Communications (now IHeartMedia) and broadcasted a Modern Country format. Cool 105.7 The Country format would last for a year before Clear Channel switched it for Adult Contemporary as "Cool 105.7". With the result, the calls were changed to KLCL, reflecting the new branding. Years later, "Cool" merged to Classic Hits. Mix 105.7 In 2000, Clear Channel introduced a Classic Rock format to the frequency and the station's branding was changed to "Mix 105.7". The KLCL calls were changed to KAMX to reflect the change. In 2003, Clear Channel agreed to trade KAMX to RB Media (now Quintana Media Group), in exchange for RB's locally-owned station KMKS 100.3. After the exchange, KAMX changed its format to Hot Adult Contemporary, retaining the "Mix" brand, and to better match the brand to its designated format. Latin Pop era On May 5, 2006, KAMX dropped its Hot AC format in favor for Latin Pop, and rebranded as "Digital 105.7", starting of with "Obsesión" by Aventura. When RB Media acquired KXYQ 107.9 from Lotus Communications in Janaury 2009, that station began to simulcast KAMX and both became "Digital 105.7 y 107.9". Party 105.7 In October 2, 2010, the Latin Pop format moved to 107.9, as 105.7 was preparing to flip its format to Top 40/CHR. The station became "Party 105.7" later that day. MOViN' 105.7 Party's era would end in December 2013 when the station flipped to a Rhythmic AC format as "MOViN' 105.7". The last song on "Party" was "Good Feeling" by Flo-Rida and the first song on "MOViN" was "Vogue" by Madonna. In January 2015, the station moved their format back to Top 40, while retaining the "MOViN'" brand. As a result, its slogan was changed from "The Rhythm of Amarillo" to "Amarillo's Hottest Hits". 'Energy 105.7: First era' On November 1, 2017, KAMX began stunting with Christmas music, which ended on December 26th. That same day, the station relaunched as "Energy 105.7". With the promise of adding EDM to its playlist, "Energy" aired 10,000 commercial-free songs. i105.7: return to Mainstream Top 40 "Energy" signed of on April 2, 2019 and rebranded as "i105.7". With the return to Mainstream Top 40, KAMX changed its call sign to KWLI to reflect the station's branding. Energy 105.7 returns With the sale of KBUA to XS Radio Group and acquisitions of KVOV, KPLZ-FM, KHQW, and KGTI in October 2019, Studio Networks revived the "Energy" branding to KWLI on the 25th. The station returned to its previous KAMX calls as well. Category:Amarillo Category:Texas Category:Texas radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1990 Category:Top 40 radio stations Category:Contemporary Hit radio stations Category:105.7 FM Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Studio Networks Category:Stations that use "Energy"